


baby pictures

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Wereotter Ennis, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Uncle Ennis does the unforgivable and pulls out the baby pictures.





	baby pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



"Oh my god, Ennis, no! Put it back!" Stiles yells even as he scrambles over the back of the couch in his haste to get to his uncle.

 

Predictably, Ennis dances out of the way of Stiles’ grasping hands, still rummaging in his wallet for the spread of baby pictures, of all things, all of them nauseatingly cute and featuring Stiles in both of his skins. Also predictably, all of his friends perk up and even start making their way over, alert as if the pizza arrived. 

 

He should never have brought Ennis to the loft to meet his friends. Trust his uncle to make him regret it not even five minutes after the introductions were done and over with and Stiles got to cuddle up with Peter. 

 

To his surprise though, it's Kira, not Erica, who snatches the pictures out of his uncle's hand and coos over them, delighted. Then the rest of his so-called friends descend around her and Stiles just resigns himself to all the embarrassment that will follow.

 

He goes back to his place on the couch and plops down into Peter's lap. His boyfriend seems to be the only one not about to wriggle out of his skin while waiting to see little Stiles sucking on his paw, for example.

 

But that, Stiles suspects, is only because his dad and Ennis already shared the photo albums with him.

 

See if he'll cook them a fancy dinner ever again, he thinks with vengeance, even as he makes Peter snuggle him back into a better mood.


End file.
